


Renewal

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Zach comes home.





	Renewal

The day seemed distant, like something straight out of a dream, as she rounded the corner to the opening doors. Stepping out into the garden, she stood at the end of the aisle and smiled ear to ear at the man awaiting her on the other side.  
  
After months of fighting, months of running, the truth had been revealed and Kendall Hart was cleared of all charges – free to return home.  
  
 _Home_.   
  
Somehow Zach Slater embodied every sense of the word, allowing her to make a graceful walk to his side and take his hand.  
  
Again, it was the two of them against the world.


End file.
